Zaidee Zatara
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Zatanna's little sister can be a little bit of a handful of she tries to fill in her big sister's shoes. With the help of Nightwing can Zatanna survive her little mess of mischief or will it simply just bring back old unwanted memories and isolate him mor


Zaidee Zatara Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Young Justice. The only thing I own. New story and I hope you guys like it. :) btw sorry for the repost, but I needed to add some stuff.

Dick Grayson (Nightwing) Pov

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, it was the fourth time. I pulled my phone out and looked at the name, Zatanna again. I figured I should probably pick it up this time.

"Oh my gosh, Dick I need you," Zatanna cried hysterically from the other end of the line.

"Calm down Zee, you know I left the team, I can't help the justice league with missions either," I reminded her as I fiddled with a coin in my pocket.

"This isn't about the league or the team it's personal," Zatanna told me.

I sighed, "Zatanna we've done personal before and we all know how that turned out." There was a small pause of awkward silence.

"Yeah it turned out with you holding things I did over my head," she snapped back in a soft voice.

I cleared my throat, "Zatan-"

"Don't Dick, anyways I didn't call you to recall old memories. I need your help. She's gone, again," Zatanna confessed to me.

"Again? Ok, I'm sorry. I'll zeta from Blüdhaven and meet you at the diner we found her at last time," I told her in a apologetic tone. Whenever her sister went missing it was never good, for Zatanna or her sister.

I quickly used the Zeta tube to get to Gotham and walked down to Joe's Diner. Once I walked inside, the smell of burnt meat hit my face, not that it was a new smell for the diner.

I saw Zatanna sitting in booth against the window. "One apple pie please," I told the waiter, they knew me and my order perfectly, well the Dick Grayson version anyway.

I walked to the booth and slid into the seat across from what seemed like a very stressed out Zatanna. I could see she was staring off into space. She flinched a little, before realizing it was me who was sitting down in the booth. Her nails were gently clicking against her cup of black coffee as she grabbed it like she was holding on for dear life. She then accidentally knocked her cup down, spilling its contents all over her lap.

I started to get up to get napkins when Zatanna told me, "don't bother," and she chanted, "naelc eht llips." I looked her at her clothes, which were magically cleaned.

"Doing magic in public Zee, someone's feeling risky today," I joked with her.

"I'm the worst guardian in the world," she told me as she looked down at her now empty coffee.

"No your not Zee, you always say that, but your not. Your only nineteen, and you found about her only five years ago," I said to her as the wiater brought my pie and a cup of coffee. "Thanks," I muttered to them.

"Were staying?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"Yeah, we both know she always comes back here," I reminded her.

"Because this where her mom left her," Zatanna whispered to herself.

"Exactly, this is the place where her mom _left_ her," I said, "You've been trying to parent a kid who's only six years younger then you. A kid who got ditched, by their mom who you thought was dead."

"Well that's what my moms good at, faking her death and dropping her kids," Zatanna said almost laughing.

"She's fourteen now, you don't have to worry about her, she can take care of herself," I told her only earning a lip bite in return.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, "Look," she said.

I discreetly turned my head and followed Zatanna's eyes to the other side of the diner and saw Zaidee, her sister. She was pretty much a exact copy of Zatanna, small little differences here and there. She was wearing ripped jeans and a blue t-shirt that had some band name I never heard of on it. She sat down and ordered a Key Lime pie.

"Ready to go?" Zatanna asked me and I responded with a simple nod. We both then walked over to Zaidee on the other side of the diner.

Before Zaidee could even say a word, Zatanna glared at her and said, "tropsnart su kcab emoh."

In a instant, and puff of smoke, all three of us were in the apartment they shared. Zatanna glared at her sister, "You know for the pass Twenty three hours I've been looking for you! I've been searching everywhere!"

I crossed my arms, "Zai, you can't do this anymore, you can't just continue to leave when things get rough, that's not how life works as much as we want it too."

"Are you telling that to her or yourself," Zatanna whispered to me, "because you just sounded like a hypocrite." I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

Zatanna then focused her angry energy back at her sister, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I sister looked her straight in the eye and raised her eyebrows, "I didn't get to finish my pie."

Zatanna face palmed, "Ok I'm done, to your room now and we can finish this conversation later or tomorrow."

Once Zaidee was out of the room Zatanna turned to me, "Thank you, for today. I needed that, your help."

I was about to say anytime, when I quickly realized I shouldn't. I needed to separate my self from her, or should would just end up like Wally. "I should go," I told her regrettably

"Dick," she called, "Don't freeze us out."

Authors Note: hope you guys like it, it's always nice to get some feedback for the chapter to improve the next. :) Again sorry for the repost.


End file.
